Di Que Si
by Kuchiki Queen Karen
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya necesita un heredero y emprenderá una extraña aventura junto a su secretaria por buscar a "la mujer perfecta"
1. Chapter 1

\- Maximoff! Puede venir a mi oficina por favor - dijo el pelinegro por el teléfono a lo que su secretaria camino a paso lento a la oficina.  
Al entrar se puede observar a un hombre muy atractivo con una mirada fría que analiza a la chica la cual desde hace 4 años dejó de sentirse intimidada por la inquisitiva mirada de su jefe.  
\- ¿se le ofrece algo Señor? - dijo mientras abría su libreta y sacaba su pluma de entre las hojas de esta.  
\- para eso te llame ¿no? - río burlonamente - cancela mis citas de esta tarde y llama a Lucy y dile que no iré a cenar por que tengo demasiado trabajo - paso sus manos por su largo cabello y suspiró - cuando termines eso quiero que llames a un genetista y a un investigador privado - puso su manos tras su cabeza y se recargo en su silla cruzando sus piernas.  
\- ¿alguna cosa más? - preguntó curiosa y a la vez acostumbrada a las excentricidades de su jefe.

[...]

\- sabes Maximoff, hoy empezare a buscar a la madre de mis hijos, quiero que cuando tenga esas listas me ayudes con el asunto, tu serás mi mano derecha para encontrar a esa mujer, eres la mejor para ese puesto - sonrió - ¿recuerdas por que te robe de Rusia?  
\- No lo recuerdo Señor - fingió olvidar esa fecha por que a el le gustaba contar esa anécdota.  
\- ahh si yo lo recuerdo muy bien - río volteándola a ver - la pequeña hija del Ministro de Defensa, Sergey Maximoff, por cierto ¿su padre sigue molesto conmigo por eso? - preguntó volteando a ver a su secretaria.  
\- como el primer día Señor - agregó sentándose en su escritorio.  
\- ese día pensé... "Debo tener en mi oficina a esa chica, de seguro me sacara de muchos problemas"... ¿Y cuatro años después donde estamos?, la empresa va bien y debo decir que es gracias a usted que me mantiene metido en los asuntos y cubriendo mis " asuntos" por eso la conservó como algo preciado Maximoff, usted es el genio tras la empresa - puso la mano sobre la cabeza de su secretaria.  
\- no debe decirlo de esa forma - dijo apenada, aún no se acostumbraba a los elogios de su jefe hacia ella, aunque últimamente no han sido los típicos elogios del hombre mujeriego de todos los días como el "Maximoff, debería usar más seguido ese tipo de faldas hacen que sus piernas me maten" y estupideces de ese tipo.

[...]

\- Maximoff! - salió apresurado y emocionado de su oficina - ya la encontré! - dijo sonriendo como un niño - ya encontré a la mujer perfecta!  
\- me alegra Señor creí que de había rendido - dijo volviendo su vista a la computadora - y bien - volteo a verlo - a ¿quien debo llamar? - levantó la bocina del teléfono dispuesta a llamar a la persona en cuestión.  
\- esta bien te dictó - abrió la carpeta que tenía en las manos - 090-476-24-12 - y la cerro después de eso sonriendo y mirándola fijamente.  
\- pero Señor, ese es mi número - volteo a verlo confundida para encontrar la mirada de su jefe.  
\- Di que si - susurró sin apartar su mirada.


	2. Chapter 2

Días como esos pasaban a menudo, la oficina siempre le absorbía todo el tiempo y no quedaba para nada.  
Ese día era especial para la madre de Hisana, era su cumpleaños pero al parecer lo pasaría sola, ya que sus otros 3 hijos estaban en Rusia y su hija menor se encontraba trabajando con el "mujeriego-explotador" como le decía cuando su hija le decía que tenía mucho trabajo.

[...]

Eran las 10 de la mañana e Hisana se encontraba sumida en todos los papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio, todos se trataban de la orden de publicación de algún artículo para ya fuese la revista de moda, la revista de chismes o el periódico que manejaban la editorial. Después de separar los de mayor relevancia de los menos llamativos, se dirige a la gran puerta que se sitúa a su lado izquierdo. Toca la puerta y le contestan con un gruñido como señal de que pase.  
— Señor aquí están los papeles que debe firmarme, ahh y su abuelo llamo, dijo que lo esperaba para la cena de bienvenida de su hermana — comentó señalándole donde debía firmar.  
— ¿ Hoy llega Rukia? — preguntó sorprendido.  
— según mi agenda llegaba hasta dentro de dos semanas pero su abuelo me comentó que se adelanto, quien llega en dos semanas es su madre — anotó la información que recabó en su agenda y la cerró.  
— bueno pues cancela mi cena con la modelo esa, la rubia — dijo molesto.  
— ¿Miranda? — preguntó haciendo una nota sobre ello.  
— si esa... Y si te da problemas dile lo que ya sabes — río por lo bajo al recordar la estrategia que habían implementado su secretaria y el para que las conquistas de una noche del hombre no siguieran molestando.  
— esta bien señor — recogió los papeles ya firmados y se dispuso a salir de la oficina.  
Al salir se sentó en su escritorio y levantó la bocina del teléfono para después teclear el número de la modelo.  
— si.. Con Miranda Roggers... — dijo serena.  
— ella habla, ¿necesitas algo querida? — podía escucharse la hipocresía hasta el otro lado del mundo.  
— si claro, para eso llamó, le aviso que el Señor Kuchiki Byakuya canceló su cita por asuntos del trabajo, esperó y pueda comprender — dijo esperando la típica respuesta de las chicas cuando les cancelaban.  
— pero que?... Quien se cree para cancelarme a mi?... — dijo furiosa, Hisana presionó un botón de su teléfono para hacerle la señal a su jefe, el cual salió de su oficina y antes de que la rubia siguiera con su berrinche dijo con voz fuerte para que esta lo escuchara.  
— Cariño! ¿Aún no estas lista? — se acercó al escritorio y soltó una pequeña risa.  
Hisana separó el teléfono de su rostro y sin taparlo le siguió el juego.  
— no aún no, estoy llamando a la chica esa que habías invitado a salir ... Sabes que eso no me gusta — fingió estar molesta con el.  
— pero sabes que sólo los amo a ti y a nuestros tres hijos — se acercó y lo dijo justo en el teléfono ahogando una carcajada.  
— ¿seguro? — dijo ya para terminar su "conversacion amorosa".  
— seguro amor — y camino a su oficina dando por terminado el asunto, y dejándole el resto a su secretaria.  
— si disculpe, en que estábamos — volvió a poner atención a la mujer que permaneció callada todo el tiempo.  
— ¿tu quien diablos eres? — preguntó molesta a Hisana.  
— no tengo por que decirle, con su permiso, mi esposo y yo debemos salir — trató de sonar seria.  
— ¿t-tu esposo? — preguntó preocupada Miranda — B-Byakuya e-es tu esposo?... Noo destruirás mi carrera verdad?... No sabía que era casado... Lo lamento tanto, enserio lo siento mucho — dijo aflijida la modelo por el otro lado de la línea.  
— no te preocupes querida, pero no sigas molestando por favor, hasta luego — colgó el teléfono y siguió con sus actividades.

[...]

Eran ya las 8 de la noche cuando Hisana se dispuso a salir apresurada de la editorial, su jefe aún no se iba pero aún así se dirigió a la salida.  
Cuando estaba esperando la llegada de su taxi vio que el puesto de flores del frente estaba aún abierto, se dirigió al lugar y compro un ramo de margaritas, las favoritas de su madre.  
Cuando cruzó la calle un Mercedes Benz negro se detuvo frente a ella, la ventana trasera se abrió.

— señorita Maximoff, ¿a que se deben esas flores? — preguntó su jefe con una sonrisa arrogante, tomando por sorpresa a la joven.  
— señor Kuchiki! Me asustó — dijo poniendo una de sus manos sobre su pecho.  
— tranquila linda no quiero matarte — río y reino un silencio entre ambos — ¿puedo saber a donde se dirige? — preguntó revisando su celular.  
— a casa de mi madre — dijo sería.  
— ¿con mi linda suegra? — preguntó a lo que Hisana bufo — puedo llevarla, me queda de paso... Y si quiere...— fue interrumpido.  
— no gracias... Ya pedí un taxi no debe tardar — volteo hacia el lugar donde siempre su taxi esperaba pero aún no llegaba.  
— no va a llegar — dijo el sacándola de sus pensamientos — su taxi no llegara... Me encague de ello o ¿no es así Hisagi? — preguntó a su chofer e hizo una expresión de inocencia, a ese hombre le gustaba fastidiar a su pequeña secretaria, le causaba mucha gracia todos los gestos de esa chica que compartía un gran parecido con su madre y hermana.  
— ¿C-como que se encargó? — dijo molesta " que empiece el show" pensó él.  
— tranquila Maximoff, nos encargáremos de que llegue sana y salva a casa de su madre, no me perdonaría que le ocurriese algo y su familia me culpara a mi — dijo mientras salía del auto y le hacia señas de que entrara.  
— ¿sabe usted que eso es despreciable? — le preguntó con el ceño fruncido estilo anime.  
— lo se... Eso es lo que me hace irresistible, por ahora entre que llegara más tarde —  
A ella no le quedó de otra más que seguir sus órdenes. Se sorprendió a ver que no tuvo que dar indicaciones de la dirección.  
— no me diga... ¿También acosa a mi madre? — el soltó una pequeña risa y volteo a verla.  
— para nada... A la única que acoso es a usted. .. Digo, ¿si necesitó algo debo saber donde buscarla no cree? — el río mientras Hisana se mantenía seria, "no tiene remedio" se decía ella.  
De repente el celular de Hisana comenzó a sonar... "Diablos es Maks"... Suspiro y respondió.  
— Hola Maks — le dijo a su hermano mayor de ya 38 años.  
— Hisana... — serio como siempre.  
— ¿necesitas algo? — le dijo pues siempre que la llamaba era para decirle que regresara a Rusia, no por que la extrañaran, si no porque su padre necesitaba un sucesor en el puesto y tanto el como sus otros dos hermanos ya tenían un trabajo que les daba poder y dinero.  
— es el cumpleaños de mamá hoy verdad? — preguntó a su hermanita con la voz menos intimidante que pudo.  
— si Maks, hoy es su cumpleaños y de seguro ninguno de ustedes le llamó o si? — le dijo seria a su hermano el cual sólo estaba en silencio — me lo imaginé... Mira Maks... Si sólo llamaras para estupideces no lo hagas ok... Tengo suficientes problemas en mi vida como para que tu, papá y nuestros hermanos estén molestando cada que pueden — le colgó — ¿quien se cree este idiota? — suspiro frustrada y volvió su vista a su jefe que miraba al frente.  
El volteo a verla y río.  
— no se si prohibirle a mi hermana que se acerque a usted o decirle que se hagan amigas... Digo usted tiene un gran temperamento que incluso pienso en como se enojara antes de hacer algo estupido tal vez usted y mi hermana se caigan bien, quiero que ella vea de lo que trata la editorial y que persona más perfecta para explicarle todo que usted... Diga que si — el auto se detuvo frente a una linda casa rosa — por cierto, felicite a mi linda suegra y digale que le traeré un regalo pronto — salió del auto y lo rodeo para abrirle la puerta a Hisana la cual tomó su mano y salió.  
— de su parte — comenzó a caminar — y gracias — le sonrió.  
— por nada linda — sonrió y subió al auto — ¿vez a esa chica Hisagi? — le dijo a su chofer.  
— si señor — comentó serio.  
— si algún día yo llegase a casarme, quiero que sea con alguien que me trate así — río y le hizo la seña de que ya arrancará el auto.  
Por su parte Hisana entró a la casa en la cual estaban varios vecinos. Camino entre la gente saludando a todos hasta llegar a su madre, Yachiru Unohana, la cual sonrió tiernamente en cuanto vio a su hija.  
— Madre — la abrazo — ¡feliz cumpleaños! Te traje esto — sonrió y le dio el ramo de flores — lamento haber llegado tarde, Maks llamó y te desea un feliz cumpleaños... — buscó en su bolsa y sacó una caja — y también te traje esto — la mujer abrió la pequeña caja y de ella sacó un collar en cual tenía un dije que de abría, al abrirlo de podían ver dos fotos una de Yachiru y su hija Hisana y otra de su otros tres hijos cuando eran pequeños.  
— no debiste molestarte hija, con las margaritas era suficiente — dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
— no importa madre — la abrazo — me alegra que te gustara — su madre río y la dirigió a la cocina.  
— ¿ya cenaste cariño? — le preguntó preocupada a su hija.  
— no mamá, voy saliendo del trabajo, mi jefe envía felicitaciones — le sonrió y tomó un vaso con agua.  
— ese "mujeriego-explotador" — río bajo, en el fondo estaba agradecida con el puesto que le habia ofrecido un buen trabajo a su pequeña hija, el cual las había acercado más y a Hisana se le habían abierto los ojos respecto na los hombres de la familia Maximoff.  
La velada transcurría y Yachiru se sentía cansada.  
— tienes que descansar madre — dijo Hisana viendo a su madre luchar por no cerrar los párpados.  
— ¿vas a quedarte? — le preguntó a lo que Hisana asintió.

[...]

La cena en la mansión de los Kuchiki transcurría tranquila, Byakuya como siempre había llegado tarde, cosa que no sorprendió ni a su hermana ni a su abuelo, este se escudo diciendo que había salido demasiado tarde de la oficina y que había tenido inconvenientes en el camino.

Ya habían terminado de cenar y se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

— y bien Rukia... ¿Como te fue en el viaje? — preguntó Byakuya a su pequeña hermana la cual eestaba sonriendo.  
—de maravilla Ni-sama, mamá y yo nos divertimos mucho... Salimos a muchas partes, no sabía que Londres fuese un lugar tan divertido — comentó la pequeña Kuchiki - pero sabes una cosa... Conocí a un chico... Bastante interesante e inteligente. — su hermano guardó silencio y volteo a ver a su abuelo que lo veía igual de sorprendido.

"Mi pequeñita ya creció" pensó deprimido.  
[...]

Byakuya estaba ya en su departamento se disponía a dormir pero había algo que no lo dejaba dormir. _Rukia._

 _"_ pero mi hermanita es demasiado pequeña para que le guste un tipo... De seguro es un mujeriego que sólo quiere jugar con ella y tal vez la deje y ella este embarazada y ya nonpueda seguir su alegre vida"

Después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que no dormiría y decidió llamar a alguien que lo consolará. Tomó su celular y marcó.

— si bueno — contestó una voz femenina.  
—Lucy hermosa, ¿tienes tiempo? — preguntó seductoramente.  
— lo siento Byakuya, no estoy en tokyo, lo lamento... ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto preocupada.  
—no dejalo — dijo frustrado y colgó.


End file.
